


She Went Unwillingly

by Hotspur



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Briseis/Patroclus should be a thing, F/M, I Ship It, I accidentally wrote this, based off of something my teacher said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homer says Briseis went unwillingly. He doesn't say why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Went Unwillingly

**Author's Note:**

> My literature teacher pointed out the chilling line "And she went unwillingly" about Briseis in our translation of the Iliad. Today we discussed the friendship between her and Patroclus that we get only a glimpse into. I wrote this by accident while IMing a friend.

Oh gods no. Not another one. I want my husband. I just want to go home but there is no home. Achilles killed my husband, that monster. And he took me. He claims he loves me. How would I know. And now Agamemnon wants to take me. All because he couldn't have Chryseis. So he'll have me as... a consolation prize.  
-  
"I'm sorry, Briseis," Patroclus says. "I can't do anything." He holds my hand. I can't believe he's friends with Achilles. How can someone so terrible have a friend as sweet as Patroclus? 

He leans his forehead on mine. "I'll make sure they treat you right," he says. "You're worth more than they know." 

"I don't want to be worth anything," I reply. "I don't want to be traded like bits of treasure." 

"Was Achilles good to you?" He asks. He draws away from me so he can look me straight in the eye. 

"Yes. He never hurt me. I cannot forgive what he did to my family, though. It doesn't matter if he treats me like a queen after that."

"Achilles is a hard man," Patroclus says. "So is Agamemnon. Their fight won't end soon."

"So I just give up and go with him?" I ask. Tears are coming to my eyes. As much as I wish Achilles to leave my life I wish it were not in this way. I do not want to be sent to another murderous, selfish maniac. 

"I don't want to go," I whisper. And in that moment Patroclus wraps his arms around me and I feel safer than I have in far too long. "I don't want to leave you," I moan into his shoulder. "You're my only friend."

"I don't want you to leave either," Patroclus says. He kisses my shoulder. "I'll always be there for you. Even when we're not together."

And I went unwillingly.  
-  
Patroclus died today. Killed by another monster. Hector of Troy probably knows nothing of love. Please, Patroclus. You promised you'd always be with me. They say you went out that day willingly. So you hoped to win. I pray you were successful even though your soul now crosses the River Styx. 

Goodbye, Patroclus. I will always be with you.


End file.
